The Truth About Isabella 2: Curse of the Medallion
by untypical
Summary: COMPLETED! Jack's gone, or is he? Eve holds hope deep in her heart, and her eyes still have the slightest touch of blue... (PG 13 cuz of violence) R AND R AND I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE
1. Before They Met

"One with sea-green eyes  
  
One time you shall loose  
  
The one man who holds you  
  
The one man who's blood runs in you.  
  
And your eyes shall turn to storms  
  
Gray and distant.  
  
Until the only one for you lives and accepts you  
  
And until you find the truth about Isabella.  
  
Until you find when you belong.  
  
If twice you loose  
  
Your sea-green eyes  
  
If twice the man is gone  
  
Then placed upon you is a curse  
  
To live forever  
  
But to never really live."  
  
Anita Riley read the inscription on the back of her family heir-loom, a pirate coin necklace from god-knows how far back. Her only child, Adam Riley, sat with curious eyes on a chair in front of her, his green-died hair hanging in front of his similarly colored green eyes. 15 years old was going to be the time for Anita to pass it on to her son.  
  
"Give it to the girl you love, son."  
  
"But who is Isabella, mum?" The boy asked, as he always asked.  
  
"Maybe she is the woman who this belonged to. Our ancestor. But be warned. It's not for you, it's a woman's heirloom. But, alas, there is no daughter but me for quite a while behind us in the family, otherwise it would go to your cousin or sister or some one who's a blood descendent. No such person is there. So it goes to the girl you love."  
  
"But what does it mean, 'until you find WHEN you belong'? Shouldn't it be WHERE?"  
  
"I don't know, love." She untied the necklace carefully, and put it in the velvet dark red box that had sat by her the whole time. Adam realized that she had been planning to give it to him tonight for a long, long time.  
  
"Don't loose it. God knows what will happen to us all!" Anita laughed, but Adam tucked it solemnly into his pocket.  
  
***  
  
Later that night, Adam plopped down on the sewing desk that his father had set up for him in the attic. God forbid any of his friends found out he sewed!  
  
But it did seem like the perfect place to keep a treasure.  
  
Adam buried it in a little compartment meant for threads in use. Smiling, he pulled out a sketchbook and worked on his current project, a wedding dress.  
  
***  
  
Carla Spade stood in a mourning ensemble. Tears poured down her cheek as she watched her husband's body lowered into the sea. Her husband, the brave marine, John Spade.  
  
Her daughter, Eve, stood alone in the back. Her face was blank. Her long, pale hands were shoved in a black hoody and she slouched. Carla could barely guess at how horribly this effected her only daughter. John and Eve had always been so close.  
  
After the ceremony, Carla and Eve were driven home to their sea-side home by a family friend, Elijah. Glancing over at her daughter in the twilight, Carla sighed. She was frowning.  
  
But her eyes.where did her eyes go? The electric green of them was gone. They were gray.  
  
'Maybe her eyes change color with her mood,' Carla thought to herself.  
  
***  
  
Carla Spade was loosing all hope of getting her happy daughter back. Eve's eyes were gray. Not green.  
  
Where Eve had gotten green eyes in the first place, Carla had no idea. No one in either side of the family had green eyes.  
  
As a baby, she had the same eyes. At the time Carla was very interested in pirates, and she had just gotten a book on pirates. It only took one fateful drop of the book and it flying open to a certain page to realize what she wanted to name her daughter. Isabella.  
  
But she loved John, and John chose Eve for the first name. So Eve's middle name was to be Isabella.  
  
After a woman named Isabella Angel Sparrow, wife of a very infamous pirate captain named Jack Sparrow.  
  
And with the same green eyes.  
  
At least, they had been. Now Eve rarely smiled, and she was distant and cold. Carla had one hope: A sewing boy whom Eve had just met, a boy that made her smile as he designed beautiful outfits and gallant ensembles. 


	2. Eve, Elijah and the Commodore's son

Captain Eve Spade stood at the tip of her ship, the Dark Angel. She looked out to the horizon, where a silohetted island stood, dark against the prism of colors.  
  
"Captain, we be approaching Tortuga," Said the ship's first mate, Detroit. Without turning around, Spade rolled her blue-gray eyes.  
  
"I know, Detroit. We'll stay for two weeks, this time. I have some important meetings at the Faithful Bride, and before we head off I want to make sure I won't be disturbed. Oh, and Elijah, you're coming with me." Elijah Detroit looked at her and saw a shadow of the mischevious woman he knew fifteen years ago. "Inform the crew that they shall report to Joshamee Gibbs. In emergencies, the two of us can be reached at the Windmill Inn."  
  
Elijah looked at her with wide eyes. "Eve, that's a mighty expensive inn. Couldn't we stay on the 'Anima?"  
  
"No, love. We're staying there for a reason."  
  
Elijah looked at her for only a minute before running off to the galley to summon the crew.  
  
Eve looked back out at the water. The sky was a dark, dirty red. It reminded her of a evening, so long ago. It reminded her of Jack.  
  
Eve Spade had been Isabella Angel Sparrow for 5 and a half years when she lost the love of her life. Not even her beloved Captain Jack Sparrow could fight off five pirate ships coming from all directions at the Black Pearl. With no where to run, no passage out, the crew and Jack fought gallantly to the end. Eve had fought, then got badly wounded. She watched as the crew fell, one by one. Scewerded by swords, shot by pistols, drowned in the swirling waters, hung by ropes and ripped canvas. Four people survived.  
  
Jack did not.  
  
A battle between him and the ring-leader of the attack had ensued on the masts of the Pearl's sails. And everyone heard him scream, "Angel" after a loud gunshot, closely followed by a loud splash.  
  
The body was never found.  
  
The Black Pearl had been nearly destroyed. Barely did it float. So the remaining crew pulled as fast as possible into a small port, lucky to find it well stocked and well talented in carpentry. Between Eve, Gibbs, Elijah, and the ship's doctor, Sam Carson, and the carpenders they rebuilt the Black Pearl.  
  
Feeling it was an injustice to the Black Pearl to keep the name of its glory days, Eve renamed it Decessus Anima, digging into her Latin classes all those years ago, in the future. But Decessus Anima was too hard to say, too long, not understandable enough. So she translated it, rather loosely, into Dark Angel.  
  
(author's note: in all actuallity it translates into death angel or something.)  
  
***  
  
Christian Riley stood in the Faithful Bride, avoiding the insane brawls that crowded around him. He looked impatiently at his pocketwatch and sat down at the cleanest empty table he could find.  
  
"Where are you, Spade?" He whispered to himself.  
  
"Right here, love."  
  
Christian jumped and spun around. "Spade! Damn you, Woman! You scare the bloody hell out of me, then you're late. . ."  
  
Eve interrupted. "How would I scare you first then be late? And the bloody hell? I thought you were a good Catholic boy! I don't know, your father would be disappointed."  
  
Christian glared at her. "My father knows nothing. He's senile! For instance, he said that he sailed with you into battle more than once! Obviously not, you're much too young. . ."  
  
Again he was cut off. "Yer father is hardly senile, little one," She said as she sat next to him, petting him like a dog, "We rode into battle on many occasions. Sometimes on the same side, sometimes not. Savvy?"  
  
"But. . ."  
  
Again, Eve interrupted, seeing the confusion on his face, "Aye, I see your father hasn't told ye of the curse, has he?"  
  
"WILL YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" Christian was about to go on a rant, but silenced when a tall, blue eyed, muscular man stepped towards them and put his hands on Eve's shoulders.  
  
Eve got an uncomfortable look on her face, pale for a Caribben Captain. She wriggled out of the man's grasp and turned around. "It's ok, 'Lijah, He can't do much to hurt me."  
  
***  
  
Elijah, ever since that day on the beach, had been Eve's closest allie, next to maybe Jack. He was the one who controlled Adam's rage, stopped him from shooting off his well-crafted pistol.  
  
He couldn't imagine loosing Eve. She was a lot to him.  
  
But then again. . . it was horrid for Elijah to see her like this. . . alone of her own accord.  
  
But her eyes. . . they were still a stormy gray-blue. Blue and green hadn't left completely. She had hope somewhere deep inside.  
  
But in her line of business, hope was considered a weakness. She lived day to day, grasping on to a thread that she just wouldn't let slip, and she didn't let anyone know.  
  
Only recently had Elijah come to notice that Eve hadn't aged. No one knew her birthday. No one kept track of the years. But Eve looked like she was 21 still. Elijah, who was 14 all those years ago, was now nearing 30, and although still a rather handsome mate, he had to wonder how she kept her age.  
  
He had to wonder, how old she really was. He knew that when they first talked, she was probably about 19. She looked young to begin with, for she was pretty short, pale, and had long black hair. She had aged a bit. Probably to about 25, though she looked like 20 or so. That would be about right. Five years Jack and Eve. . . who had been Angel to the Black Pearl. . . had been together. And when Jack died, that's when it stopped.  
  
According to Eve, it was the second prominent man in her life that she lost. The other had been her father.  
  
He, apparently, had been in the Brit Navy. But then again, so did Eve's 'brother', the late Commodore Norrington.  
  
Who was the Commodore now? Elijah wondered if it was still Christian's father, Adam. An old friend of Eve, he was supposed to be aging now.was in his late 30's, maybe early 40's.  
  
(note: think about the lifespans back then. They weren't that long.)  
  
Weren't they the same age?  
  
And what was the curse that Adam Riley didn't mention?  
  
***  
  
Elijah, who was busy thinking, missed out on the majority of the conversation. When he came back into reality he just caught the bare endings, which made no sense whatsover.  
  
"Alright, Miss Spade. Then tomorrow I come with you on the Dark Angel."  
  
"Aye. Then. . . we'll further discuss matters over. . . rum perhaps? Bring your father. I haven't seen the eunuch in ages." Eve picked up her hat, which she had decoriously removed at the table. "Until then, love. Savvy?"  
  
Christian sneered at the word. "Yes, why not?" 


	3. Meetings and Memories

Ok! Here to keep this clear. Eve, Isabella, and Angel are all the same people! Eve is the original name. Her middle name was Isabella, which is what she told Jack her name was when they first met (as in when she first went back in time). Following? Good! After Jack fell in love with Isabella he began to call her Angel (because she was his Angel), thus she was married with the name 'Isabella Angel'. The crew of the Black Pearl also called her Angel. In the crow's nest in whatever chapter it was, Isabella admits to really being Eve. Thus Jack gets pissed! And please reread at least once because you have to pick up the foreshadowing bits I dropped (IE the book passage on Jack Sparrow and his wife in the first chapter of The Truth About Isabella and stuff).  
  
Ok, also, Christian is Adam's son. He'll get more into the story later. Will and Jack come back, I swear. So don't stop reading if you're disappointed.  
  
PS, the first chapter of this is a little bit to explain The Truth About Isabella and a little bit to foreshadow this. Plz tell me if I accidently don't follow it!  
  
~*untypical*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elijah followed Eve's graceful, lanky walk to the other end of Tortuga, where they stopped in front of a beautiful inn.  
  
Eve, eventually getting annoyed at the bombardment of questions from Elijah, threatened him with her pistol to his groin. After that, the trip was quiet.  
  
"I'll explain, if I please to, later, savvy?" Was all she said, her voice hushed and mildly irritated.  
  
So the trip back for Elijah was perhaps more interesting than it would have been talking. For the first time in all the time he had known her, he got to study her.  
  
God, she was Jack's feminine form. Elijah swore that if Jack died then his soul obviously got comfy in Eve. Her hair was completely plaited now, with similar beads to the ones Jack had worn, and though she was pale, her skin had the same glow as Jack's did. She was more secretive than Jack, but no one really suspected her of anything. She was an excellent fighter. . . taught by Jack himself, and another man by the name of William Turner.  
  
William Turner? Bootstrap Bill Turner? Elijah had heard stories of him. . . but wasn't he dead? Because of Barbossa. Damn fool he was. Bootstrap was supposed to be a good man. He didn't have. . . a son?  
  
Elijah shrugged, then hastened his lacking pace to catch up to his captain. He resolved to ask Eve about her past in the Windmill Inn.  
  
~***~  
  
Their room was gorgeous, beautifully decorated and finely tuned. Eve could manage this, and it surprised Elijah. Sure, they were a successful pirating ship, but so much money and Eve spent it non-chalantly?  
  
His question was answered when Eve noticed him looking around in awe. "Savings," she said simply, then walked to the bed.  
  
Her arching eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"What is it, Captain?" Elijah walked up to her, brushed her hand.  
  
"There's only one bed."  
  
"Oh," thoughts that Elijah had willed from his mind came pouring back in. Who wouldn't have these thoughts about Eve? "Well, I'll lay on the ground." It was better than what he was used to, anyway.  
  
"Ridiculous. It's a large bed."  
  
'Perfect for rolling around in,' almost popped out of Elijah's mouth. "Are ye sure, Eve?" Was what came out instead.  
  
"Naturally. When am I not?" A playful grin lined her lips, something that Elijah was used to, but it was the wrong thing to do at the moment. He felt himself harden and turned away, blushing.  
  
"Erhm, Captain. . ." Elijah looked up. He should say. . . he COULD say what he felt. But. . . that would make everything so awkward.  
  
"Yes, Elijah?" Eve said softly. She had no idea how much she was tormenting Elijah, and she walked up and put her hand on his arms, turning him around. "'Lijah, what is it?"  
  
For a split second Elijah thanked god that she looked straight to his eyes, and not below. But the rest of the moment was spent longing to kiss her. Again her eyebrows furrowed ('she has no idea how cute she is when she does that') and she ran her cold fingers down his cheek.  
  
"I. . . erhm. . . I'm not sure I'm comfortable sleeping in the same bed as you!" Elijah blurted out. 'Love makes people do stupid things.  
  
Eve backed up and turned away, picking up a bottle of rum that stood pre- prepared for her by the Inn. She took a long swig of it, took a deep breath, then turn around and ran to Elijah's arms. "I know love," was her last few words before she kissed him, powerful for the little squirt she was.  
  
~***~  
  
Elijah pulled the covers up over the two of them. Eve. . . and he. . . he couldn't believe. . . did that really just happen? Was the woman in his arms really there? He rested his arms on her bare belly. Soft skin. . .  
  
She rolled over in her sleep and pressed her body up against him.  
  
She was so harsh when awake and sober. Life hadn't treated her well. But in slumber, she was an angel.  
  
His angel?  
  
Elijah basked in the glory of the possibility of her loving him.  
  
He could almost see it in the post, a wedding invitation to his mother and sister. Eve in a flowing dress. Not the red and black one, the one from her and Jack's wedding. Not that dress.  
  
~***~  
  
Eve woke to see Elijah lying next to her, and cursed herself for letting go.  
  
Abstinence had been hard on her. But had she really just admitted to herself that Jack was gone?  
  
She stood and dressed carefully, quietly. She knew Elijah could read fairly well, she had taught him herself, so she left a note pinned to the door with her dagger: it had the signature Angel Wing decorating the handle, so he'd now it was her.  
  
Scribbling carelessly, she wrote, "In pub getting rum, come when you wake up. Christian will be there."  
  
She tucked a replacement dagger in her belt and strolled downstairs. She sat at a table near the bar and ordered a bottle of rum and some wine. Christian walked in gallantly, spotting her and slightly smiling. He sat down on the creaking chair and said, "Hello, Miss Spade. On time I see?"  
  
Eve nodded and looked down at the rum swirling in the bottle. "I only sent for you because it occurred to me that the crew wouldn't take well to a Brit on the ship, savvy? And where's your father?"  
  
"And here I thought you just missed me! He's not feeling well. Also, you do realize it takes time to sail."  
  
"You ass! Don't you dare try and get a rise out of me, Christian James! I was there when ye were born and I can be there when ye die!"  
  
The two laughed and clinked bottles. Christian decided to ignore how uncomfortable the comment had made him. "So yer father isn't well?"  
  
"No, I'm sad to say. He's aging."  
  
Eve realized that not everyone had her curse. She wanted to cry. . . everyone around her was doomed to die before her. "I see."  
  
"How old are you, Spade?"  
  
Eve smirked. "I have no idea, love. No bloody idea."  
  
There was an awkward silence, in which Eve downed her bottle of rum and stared at the ceiling. Creaks were coming from above. Elijah might be awake.  
  
She looked over at Christian. He looked a lot like his father. His mother's hair, though. Soft, dirty blond curls.  
  
Eve remembered Christian's mother fondly. A polite woman named Julianna. Eyes just like Jack's. In fact, Eve always thought they were related in some way. Julianna was a woman Eve wouldn't being sister-in-laws with.  
  
"How is your mother, anyway?"  
  
Adam looked at her for a moment, wondering about the change in subject. "Fine," He said carefully, "She's also getting old. 33 now, I think."  
  
Eve nodded. "How old are you?"  
  
"18."  
  
"And a captain already! Well!"  
  
"Yes. It's partially because of my father. He IS the Commodore."  
  
Eve nodded. Her thoughts drifted back to Jack.  
  
As if he was reading her mind, Christian spoke, "So, Eve, who are we looking for?" He was referring to what they had gotten together for in the first place.  
  
"Jack Sparrow."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok you're probably still confused. Just go with it for a little while. 


	4. Femme Fatale

Elijah woke up and saw the gleaming dagger immediately. His first reaction was trouble, but when he saw the note and that it was her dagger he relaxed. Quickly he got dressed, falling over more than once in his clumsy actions. Eventually he ran out the door, down the hall, and tumbled down the stairs.  
  
~***~  
  
Eve was startled when she heard a loud thump over head. She rolled her eyes when she realized it was Elijah getting dressed. His cabin had always been next to hers and he seemed to have a few issues with getting pants on.  
  
Though, Eve had to admit, he wasn't half bad at getting them off.  
  
She shook her head to be rid of those thoughts. She should have never slept with him. Not with the news she had just gotten.  
  
Thank god she had the excuse of rum.  
  
~***~  
  
Christian got up and went outside for a breath of air.  
  
He couldn't get Eve out of his head. She was insane. Looking for Jack Sparrow? He was shot, according to Christian's father. And according to Eve he wasn't senile. Christian scowled. He didn't like when he didn't know what was going on. Everyone was talking in circles.  
  
Elijah. . . what was he about? He hovered over Eve. 'He must like her,' thought Christian. The thought tweaked him, and he didn't know why.  
  
There was no way he LIKED Eve. He wouldn't make the same mistake as his father. Elijah might. Elijah was a fool.  
  
What if he wasn't?  
  
And why is god's name was she looking for Sparrow? It's bad enough she's the most reknowned pirate after him, but for them to hook up and work together? It would be a Reign of Terror!  
  
~***~  
  
Elijah calmed himself at the bottom of the stairs. Eve was sitting a few tables from him, staring at the ceiling. She and Jack used to do stuff like that together all the time.  
  
Jack's Angel. He missed that woman, her smile. But now she might be his!  
  
He remembered fifteen years ago. They ruled the seas. The Caribbean wasn't British territory, or French or Spanish or anything else. It was territory of the Black Pearl.  
  
And the two had stood at the wheel, arm in arm, staring out at the horizon, knowing that it was theirs for the taking. The very moon could be theirs. Each and every star. The hot Caribbean sun. But they didn't need it.  
  
Jack had been Eve's sun. Eve had been Jack's moon. And they had more stars in their eyes than a billion galaxies.  
  
Elijah suddenly wondered why he was thinking of Jack and Eve. It was Elijah and Eve now.  
  
But what about that Captain Riley? He looked at Eve in the way you look at a diamond you find on the ground. Full of lusterous longing.  
  
Elijah shook his head stubbornly. "Aye! Stupid. Tha's all 'tis. Stupid."  
  
Eve looked over at him, hearing his voice. Elijah blushed, not realizing he had said his thoughts out loud. Eve raised an eyebrow then called for another rum. No one was in the pub, so it came quickly.  
  
Elijah sat down and snatched the bottle from Eve's hands. "'EY! THAT'S ME RUM!" She yelled. Christian ran back in, hand on his sword. Quickly he relaxed when he saw Eve jumping pathetically for the bottle in Elijah's hand.  
  
Elijah? Christian put two and two together and figured he just woke up. That was the thumping, then, upstairs. What a clutz.  
  
Christian was disrupted from his thoughts by a loud clunk. Eve had plopped back down into her seat, crossed her arms, and gave Elijah an adorable puppy-dog face. Christian's heart fluttered.  
  
Elijah's did the same. He hung his head in defeat and gave her the rum bottle, which she proceede to chug. Then belch. Elijah gave her a high-five and laughed, successfully ignoring the butterflies lining his chest.  
  
~***~  
  
He stood on the docks of Tortuga. Whoever this Riley man was, well, he might as well meet up with him. Maybe he knew Angel.  
  
So he stood, waiting for the sun to set. It had been years since he had seen Angel, and Riley did sound terribly familiar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now if everything is relatively cleared up. . .  
  
I'll update as many times as I can but it's hard to get on my computer around this time. Plus this is positively ALL I have typed up and I still have to figure something out and well anyway you know what I mean.  
  
Happy Holidays everyone.  
  
~*untypical*~ 


	5. Heart Attacks

Adam Riley paced back and forth, despite how it hurt his legs. His son was coming back. And he was bringing an old friend or two.  
  
Eve and Elijah.  
  
But no Jack. Adam had heard of the tragic death of Jack. Thank god. Eve was always meant to be his, not Jack's. Ridiculous.  
  
Adam stared out of his window and scowled at the horizon. Even now he could spot a speck of a ship on the horizon. Probably Christian's ship.  
  
Adam tried to tell himself that he'll be stone-cold as soon as he saw Eve. But it was such a load of shit that he couldn't even say it to himself.  
  
Instead he called the maids to get his best suit out and to prepare him for her arrival to Port Royale.  
  
~***~  
  
Eve watched as a line on the horizon grew into a blob, then took shape as the familiar land of Port Royale.  
  
She could just imagine Adam Riley's face when he saw her. Captain of the Dark Angel.  
  
God, he'd have a heart attack!  
  
But in all truths, Eve was going to be the one closer to a heart attack.  
  
~***~  
  
The man took his leave off of a common trade ship. He was in Port Royale and needed to find the Commodore.  
  
He wondered if Adam was still Commodore. Or maybe his son. . . did Adam have a son? Did Adam have a wife?  
  
Yes, he remembered Adam's wife. Julianna. Angel always thought they looked alike. Pretty one, that Julianna Riley. Did they have a son?  
  
The man walked towards the the entrance to the docks. He didn't even bother with the Dockmaster, just threw three shillings at him and said, "Smith, savvy?" He didn't wait for further complaints. Pushing past a civilian, he wasn't paying attention until POW!  
  
The man rubbed his head and pulled his pistol. "That was a bad move, love."  
  
He focused in on his target. A woman? He tucked the pistol away. "Eh, sorry love. A bit touchy."  
  
It only took a moment for the man to realize she was staring at him with a gaping mouth. He focused harder. Too much rum. . .  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"Angel?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
yeah it's SHORT! AHAHA! But. . . well I'll update soon, promise! Maybe even today if I decide that I don't have a life. But I have to TYPE it before I UPDATE so be patient you grasshoppers.  
  
~*untypical*~ 


	6. Surprises

*earlier that day*  
  
After seeing the shadow of Port Royale, Eve went to her cabin and carefully dressed. For the first time in a very long time she pulled out a dress.  
  
But not just any dress. This dress was blood red, thick velvet, with black lace adorning it as trim and a black corset under it. There were billowed out sleeves for arms with a glove-like character attached that was black.  
  
Eve pulled on her most feminine black boots, ones that laced up and had heels. Then she got out a very special little jewelry box.  
  
In it was a set of ruby-incrusted jewelry. First thing that Eve pulled out was a silver ruby medallion. She placed it around her neck then tucked it into her bodice. Next came two silver tennis bracelets with rubies in each link. Eve, annoyed at getting bracelets on (she was never good at that), pulled out 4 rings and layed them on the table. One was a matching ruby jewel, small and delicate on a silver band. This one she put on her middle finger on her left hand. Another was a larger completely silver ring. It was a flat band with Captain Eve Spade of the Dark Angel engraved into it (She made a note to thank Will for doing it so nicely, then to thank Elijah for getting it for her). She placed it on her right thumb, pausing for a moment to admire the scar that ran near it. The third ring was another simple band that wove into a little infinity sign. She tenderly placed it on her left hand ring finger.  
  
Finally she looked to the fourth ring. Her wedding ring. On it was ruby and onyx with J ingraved on one side and A engraved on the other. The band itself was white-gold.  
  
Eve stared at it, and didn't notice that tears were flowing down her pale complexion. There was a pound on the door, and quickly Eve slipped the ring onto her right hand ring finger and said, "Come in!"  
  
Gibbs walked in and said, "Aye, Elijah wants to go. Are ye ready, Captain?"  
  
"I'll follow. I want to do some stuff before I leave."  
  
"Aye." And with that Gibbs walked out of the cabin.  
  
Eve sat down, applied the typical kohl to her eyes, and stared into the mirror. She was so different. Even with the dress and everything. Adam would barely recognize her.  
  
~***~  
  
Gibbs came on the little boat to shore and muttered how unlucky it was to have a woman as a CAPTAIN! Elijah gave him a sharp look.  
  
"Gibbs! Captain Spade is the best we could have! Since. . . since Jack. . ." Elijah stopped. Everyone hung their heads soberly.  
  
"I know, Detroit! Bloody 'ell, it was just a comment."  
  
"Well it was a bad one. I advise ye to watch your bloomin' mouth, savvy?"  
  
"Savvy," Gibbs muttered. He was silent until they reached the nearest pub and had had a few drinks.  
  
Elijah didn't go with them to the pub. He went immediately to the smithy he remembered. He had gotten a ring for Eve there.  
  
"'Ello?" Elijah looked around in the dusty shop.  
  
"Hold on a minute," Came a heavy british accent from the back.  
  
Will Turner stepped out of the shadows. "Ahh! Elijah. It's been too long!" The two men shook hands.  
  
"So what brings you to Port Royale, my friend?" Will asked when they had sat down by a table. He didn't mind the break, and since the head blacksmith had drunk himself to death, he could.  
  
"Eve did. She wanted to see the Commodore. Adam Riley?"  
  
"Yes, I know him. Good man."  
  
"I suppose. I'm not fond of 'is son, though 'e and Eve get on alright." Elijah scowled.  
  
"Ah. I see."  
  
Elijah quickly decided that he didn't like that tone of voice, that mocking in Will's voice. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Elijah, Eve doesn't love you."  
  
Elijah was taken aback. "Who said she did, mate?"  
  
"No one, but you think it. She lost Jack, and he was her one true love."  
  
Elijah scoffed. "You know nothing."  
  
"And neither do you." Will stared at Elijah. And Elijah knew he was right.  
  
"Then what was it in the Windmill Inn?"  
  
"You guys stayed in the Windmill? Bloody hell!"  
  
Elijah grinned.  
  
Will rolled his eyes. "Lucky whelp. So did you just miss me or do you want something in particular?"  
  
Elijah's grin widened. He thought back to a few weeks ago, when he and Eve had sat in her cabin together, and he remembered her saying, "If there's one thing I miss, it's archery."  
  
She wouldn't miss it for long. It would make the perfect christmas present.  
  
~***~  
  
Eve rowed herself to shore. The dockmaster heard her, and without looking up, he said, "One shilling to tie up your boat, and I'll need your name."  
  
Eve got out and walked up to him slowly, tauntingly. She pulled his face up to see her. "Are you sure," She said softly, "That you couldn't just hold onto it for me? I'm quite out of money, but I promise I'll make it up to you."  
  
The dockmaster shuddered. "Alright, Miss Smith."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Enjoy your time in Port Royale."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Eve wondered around, looking to see if Elijah was around. She was so distracted in her search that she didn't see the man walking, also distracted, toward her.  
  
POW!  
  
Eve fell back, and rubbed her back. She looked up to say an apology, but then. . .  
  
"Jack!" 


	7. Reunion

Jack and Eve stared at each other.  
  
"Jack? It. . . it can't be. . ."  
  
"I could say the same for ye. I musta had too much rum." Oh yeah, it was Jack alright.  
  
"But, Jack! You were. . . SHOT! You fell in the water! I was there! You were dead!"  
  
"Innocent until proven guilty. Or, rather, alive until proven dead. Savvy?"  
  
Eve's eyebrows furrowed and she bit her lip. Jack stood and helped her up.  
  
All Eve could do was stare at him. She brought her hand to his face, felt his skin. Looked into his eyes. They were his eyes alright. "Jack. . . I thought. . . I could've. . ."  
  
He hugged her, didn't let go. "I though ye were too, love. Yer a hell of a person to track down, savvy?"  
  
"Savvy. The Dark Angel makes that a habit."  
  
"Dark Angel?"  
  
"I'll explain later."  
  
"Sounds fine. . . but are ye sure yer real?"  
  
~***~  
  
Eve peaked into the old smithy. It was still as dusty as ever. But the room was lighter than she remembered.  
  
She walked in slowly, quietly. Looking along the walls she fingered the hole she made with a dagger while learning to swordfight. "Will? Are you here?"  
  
Will came staggering out of the back room. "Eve! What are you doing here?"  
  
Eve raised an eyebrow. "I have a surprise, but after that warm welcome. . ."  
  
Will smiled, "Sorry, you just. . . surprised me."  
  
"Will, who is it?" Came Elijah's voice.  
  
"Elijah?"  
  
"Eve?"  
  
"Ok WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"  
  
Elijah and Will both smiled feebly. "Nothing, Eve. Nothing."  
  
"Who the hell is Eve!?" Jack came bounding in.  
  
"Jack!" Eve stomped. "Jack not yet!"  
  
"Jack?" Said Will and Elijah together. "Jack!"  
  
Elijah gaped. Sure, it was great to have the captain back but what of Eve? What of what he had recently done with Eve.  
  
"Sorry, love. Couldn't wait. Missed you too much." He wrapped his arms around her and they kissed softly.  
  
Will just stood by with his mouth open. "Jack, you're dead!"  
  
"Am I? Well."  
  
Eve looked up. "He's not dead. We never found the body, 'Lijah! I was right!"  
  
Elijah looked in her eyes. But instead of seeing gray, they were bright green!  
  
"Eve! Your eyes!"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"They're green!"  
  
Elijah unsheathed his sword and Eve looked at her reflection. "I knew he would come back," she whispered.  
  
"So you're back to Eve now?"  
  
"Captain Eve Spade. Of the Dark Angel," Elijah intervined.  
  
"Captain? My Angel! Well. . . but. . . what of the 'Pearl?"  
  
Eve's face fell. "When you were. . . when I thought you had. . . died, well, the 'Pearl had been deserately damaged. We got 'er repaired and done up nice, but it seemed so. . . disrespectful. . . to keep a name of her glory days, when she wasn't that anymore. . . so we renamed her. The Dark Angel. The crew named me Captain when we got 'em all together, see? And Elijah 'ere is me first mate."  
  
Jack looked at Elijah. "'Ey! Ye've grown something, 'aven't ye, lad?"  
  
"And neither you nor Eve have."  
  
Jack looked at Eve. Her eyes were alive again. But she still looked about 21, and he still looked about 28. Elijah looked older than both of them.  
  
In fact, Will had aged too, not as much though. He must've been, maybe 35 by now, and looked only about 30. Handsome as ever, in Eve's eyes.  
  
Suddenly everyone looked at Eve. Will laughed. "Angel Sparrow in a dress! Well!"  
  
Eve gave a hurt, pouty face. Jack wrapped his arms back around her. "For yer information, tis perfect! Tis her wedding dress!" Jack took her hand and looked at it. "And her wedding ring," He added softly.  
  
Eve looked up and him, went on her tip-toes, and gave him a kiss. They hugged, and over Jack's shoulder Eve saw a large clock.  
  
"Four o'clock! Elijah, We're due to see the commodore!"  
  
Jack looked at her. "Commodore? Who is it now?"  
  
"Still Adam Riley. That's why we're seeing him."  
  
"Well, love, we aren't getting anywhere standing around! C'mon Will, Elijah, We have a commodore to catch!"  
  
Jack lifted Eve into his arms (had she gotten lighter?) and ran out the shop. Will ran after them, brushing himself off as he dodged people in the street. Elijah sighed, then went after them. Eve's gift would have to wait.  
  
~***~  
  
Christian Riley and his father stood in Adam's office, looking impatiently at the clock. Adam sighed. "That would be Eve. Always late."  
  
Christian laughed. "Yes, Father. . . that would be her."  
  
Adam recognized the tone is his voice. "Hmm. Like father, like son."  
  
"Father?"  
  
"You like her. Am I right?"  
  
Christian smiled uneasily. But his response was cut off by a pounding on the door.  
  
~***~  
  
Eve straightened herself out at the doorway of Commodore Riley's home. Jack delicately brushed a smudge off of her powder-pale face and the two waited as Will, then Elijah arrived. Both men calmed themselves and looked up, nodding.  
  
Jack rapped on the heavy door. He was surprised when a young man opened it. "We're here for Adam Riley," Jack said.  
  
"Jack! Don't be rude. Christian, sorry we're late."  
  
"Who're you?" Jack and Christian said together.  
  
"Jack, can't you tell?" Eve asked. "He and Adam look so alike!"  
  
"No they don't! Not Adam Riley! Maybe Julianna!"  
  
"Jack?" Christian looked confused.  
  
"Yes, Christian. And Jack, he only has his mother's hair!"  
  
"No 'e doesn't! The lad has her nose and everything else! My memory's good as ever, Angel!"  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Angel?" Eve asked the same question as Christian. It had been so long. . . "Yes, Angel."  
  
Christian steamed. "Alright, All of you! Inside! This will be cleared up."  
  
As they walked to his father's office, Christian's thoughts wondered. Wasn't his godmother a woman named Angel? 


	8. Jack's story

As soon as Eve stepped into the Commodore's office, she knew that if she was forced to live on land she would live here. The view was beautiful, particularly at sunset when light filled the room, catching the dust particals in the air and making them shine like glitter. The bookshelves that lined the walls held the most remarkable amount of books that Eve had ever seen.  
  
"Eve! Long time no see." Commodore Riley said. He walked around the desk and embraced her warmly. "Who is everyone here? Wait! You," He pointed to Will, "Are William Turner. You made my sword, I believe. And of course, Christian is my son."  
  
"So, my dear friend," Eve started, "That means only two introductions. But they are people ye already know, love!"  
  
Adam just looked at her.  
  
"May I present. . . AGAIN. . . Captain Jack Sparrow of the late Black Pearl and Elijah Detroit, me first mate on the Dark Angel."  
  
"Jack!?"  
  
"That'd be me, savvy?"  
  
"I thought you had DIED!"  
  
"I imagine you did, love. But then you must've fogotten one important thing," He paused, the spread his arms as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
Adam looked at him incrediously.  
  
Christian looked at him incrediously. "Father, care to explain what in BLOODY HELL is going on?"  
  
Adam eyed his son for his language but let it drop for the moment. "You would not be the only one who needed some explaining."  
  
"Yeah," Elijah and Will said.  
  
Everyone looked at Jack and Eve. They looked at each other. This was going to be a hell of a conversation.  
  
~***~  
  
Eve took a deep breath. Well, that was HER side of the story. And look, it was only 6:30. She cursed herself. But they HAD wanted to know the whole story.  
  
"Just one more question," Christian asked, "Did you know my mother?"  
  
Eve smiled. "Julianna. Yes, I did. In fact, I was there when you were born."  
  
Christian gawked at her. Adam smiled. "That she was."  
  
Jack spoke up, "Aye, but do ye know what she is te you lad?"  
  
Christian had a searching look on his face. Finally he shook his head.  
  
"Adam Riley! You never told your son about his godmother!" Eve put her hands on her hips and glared at him playfully.  
  
"What!? It wasn't me!"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Everyone, that is, except Christian. "You. . . YOU'RE my godmother?"  
  
"That I am, love." Eve grinned.  
  
"Then where were you when my mother died!" Christian grew infuriated.  
  
"Oh, please, Lad. Ye were 16 when it happened. Ye didn't need me." Eve came up with a fast excuse. Luckily it was a valid one.  
  
Adam, who had his head down in his hands, said, "Really, Eve? Curious. Considering the fact that Jack had died relatively soon before that. Or. . . you thought he had. . . OH BLOODY HELL!"  
  
Eve's face fell. She looked down and said, "We had been stuck getting repairs for almost a month on the Black Pearl. I didn't want to go near bloody land ever again. Everything was confusing. 'Lijah was there, he knows, and he helped."  
  
Looks changed from Eve to Elijah. He shrugged. "It's true. We had to find a crew, after the ship had been repaired and rechristaned as the Dark Angel. No one had heard on us, obviously. And they'd never believe it used to be the Black Pearl. If Eve would've come out of her cabin, that might've changed their minds. . . She was world reknowned. For beauty and talent and the fact that she was the wife of the Infamous Jack Sparrow."  
  
Eve blushed and Jack muttered a complaint about being called 'Captain'.  
  
"Please, Elijah, it doesn't take much to be pretty when you're a pirate. . . look at the standerds!"  
  
The whole room laughed.  
  
Christian stopped first. "But why did my mum name you my godmother?"  
  
"Cuz she knew I'd always be around," Eve muttered, then at a normal voice, "Your mother and I were very close. Jack was close to her too. In case you haven't gathered, he's your godfather, but that changed because we thought he was *cough* dead."  
  
An uncomfortable silence filled the room.  
  
Will broke it. "But, Jack, what I want to know is what happened to you."  
  
A murmur of 'yeah's ran through the room. Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll give ye the BRIEF version."  
  
Eve rolled her eyes. This should be good.  
  
"Alright, so I got shot off me Black Pearl, bloody rude ass 'e was! And I fell into the water. But the whelp missed me! Surprised me that he got so close and I jumped back and fell inte the ocean, savvy? No THAT 'urt! Slapped up against already movin' tides!"  
  
Eve cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh, yeah, so anyway, I swam towards the Black Pearl but she started off. I couldn't catch up. So I swam for a few hours and eventually passed out. Washed up, I did, on the beaches of some island and it didn't take long for me to figure that it was one of them stowing islands, like the rum-runners use.  
  
"So I searched around and eventually found a cave full of goodies, and despite 'ow uncreative they were, I mean, the LAST island I ran into like that had it's rum buried in a cellar like thing, with sand covering the door. . ."  
  
Will raised an eyebrow, and Eve did the same. "Riiiight. . . well anyway, so I was ok there for maybe three days and they come by, so I sneak on the ship. Didn't get caught for a while, but I did eventually and the bastards took me to some random british colony and 'ad me hung!!!"  
  
Everyone looked at him eagerly.  
  
"Alright. O'course, I got away, thanks to me AMAZING talent. . ." Eve eyed him, "And the fact that me wife taught me a way to get out, I slipped out o' the noose under the trapdoor, savvy? But anyway so I commandeered a rather nice ship and went to Tortuga, where I got quite a few slaps and an extremely mad father or two. And one, the blighter, decided te lift me righ' off me feet and sell me to a slave ship!  
  
"So 'ere I am on a ship an' I got no idea where I'm goin', and so all the Africans and me, we planned a revolt. So many didn't succeed! I gotta admit, I was itchin' for a fight and anything was better then the shit'ole we were kept in."  
  
Jack paused. Everyone looked up expectently.  
  
His voice softened. "We won, o'course. But many an African died. . . and many were my friends. By that time, we were up in the Virgina Areas. So we had to land. The few of us there were got captured. Even me. Got stuck on a Tobacco Plantation."  
  
"No way!" Christian broke out.  
  
Jack's face grew hard. "Would ye like to see the whip scars on me back, lad?"  
  
Christian silenced. Adam looked at him. Eve's eyebrows furrowed and she bit her lip, scooting closer to her husband.  
  
"Now, as I were saying, I was put on some tobacco plantation. But, see, the owner's wife took a likin' to me and all and got me out, about five months later. From there, I went to the Mississippi and hitched a ride down the River, endin' up in the Gulf of Mexico. But not so quick as I say it, savvy? We wen' through the French Territories, and they didn't like us too much. So they ambushed the ship and again I was stuck on land.  
  
"Now I did the bes' I could to get food and keep goin', but I lost it eventually, ye know. And when I woke up, I was in the carin' arms of these Indians. I stayed with them for a long, long time. Recooperated, ye know? Maybe two years ago I left, thanking them, and made my way down the Mississippi on horse." He shook his head. "I hate horses."  
  
Everyone giggled as he rubbed his back and bottom.  
  
"But movin' along, I made my way along the coast of Mexico and finally hitched a rather uncomfortable ride to the Caribbean. They dropped me kinda close to Tortuga, and I went there. Ever since Tortuga I've been hopping ships lookin' for me wife and crew."  
  
Eve's face fell.  
  
"Speaking of crew, where are they all? Surely not aboard yer ship, Eve?"  
  
Eve took a deep breathe. "Jack," She said, and took his hand, "There were only four survivors. . . Gibbs, Elijah, myself, and Sam Carson. All of us be on the Dark Angel."  
  
"Anamaria?" A realization donned on Jack.  
  
"We never found the body, Jack."  
  
Jack removed his hat and held it to his heart.  
  
Eve, however, looked down at her hands. Her face scrunched up in thought. "But it was so odd. . . we were fighting right next to each other. . . I saw her fall. . . But when I awoke, she wasn't there."  
  
Possibilities of her whereabouts ran through Eve's head. Jack thought about it too.  
  
"Well, love, looks like we have a search party to begin, savvy?"  
  
Eve grinned at her husband. "Savvy." 


	9. Dressing Up

Jack sat outside, on a balcony of Adam's house. Inside the glass doors the love of his life lay in a pair of trousers and a corset-like shirt. Completely black and bloody red.  
  
He looked out at the sea.  
  
Seeing Angel again, it just made him want to sing to the stars. So that's what he did.  
  
"My gift is my song,  
  
And this one's for you.  
  
And you can tell every body  
  
That this is your song.  
  
It may be quite simple,  
  
But now that it's done,  
  
I hope you don't mind,  
  
I hope you don't mind,  
  
That I put down in words  
  
How wonderful life is  
  
Now you're in the world."  
  
Unbeknownst to him, Eve had gotten up at the sound of his voice and sat near the glass, just behind the curtain. She heard him stand and peeked out the window to see him leaning on the banister.  
  
Jack began to sing again.  
  
"I sat on the roof,  
  
And I kicked off the moss,  
  
Some of these verses,  
  
Well they got me quite cross.  
  
But the sun's been kind  
  
While I wrote this song,  
  
It's for people like you that  
  
Keep it turned on."  
  
Eve stood and walked out. Jack spun around and stared.  
  
"Eve! I'm sorry if I w. . . "  
  
"Keep going?" Jack blushed, but took her hand.  
  
"So excuse me forgetting  
  
But these things I do  
  
You see, I've forgotton  
  
If they're green or they're blue.  
  
What the thing is. . .  
  
What I really mean,  
  
Yours are the sweetest eyes  
  
I've ever seen."  
  
Eve smiled and looked at him with her sea-green eyes. Then she opened her mouth and began to sing with him.  
  
Together, they sang:  
  
"And you can tell everybody  
  
That this is your song  
  
It may be quite simple, but  
  
Now that it's done. . ."  
  
Jack stopped but encouraged Eve to go on with a smile.  
  
"I hope you don't mind  
  
I hope you don't mind,  
  
That I put down in words,"  
  
Jack joined back in.  
  
"How wonderful life is  
  
Now you're in. . .  
  
The world."  
  
Jack kissed his wife tenderly, and then wrapped his arms around her as they gazed out to the sea.  
  
~***~  
  
Eve woke up the next morning warm in Jack's arms. It didn't take long for her to notice that she was very naked and Jack was also. She got up and dressed carefully in a gown that Adam had given her and sat down in front of a vanity mirror.  
  
Before she had retired Adam had stopped her, telling her that he wanted her to meet some friends of his. He asked her to try and look nice, and she complied.  
  
Now she powdered her face absentmindedly, lined her wide eyes with kohl. She painted her lips a shimmering silver, to match the lace on the black dress.  
  
Eve looked over at Jack, who rolled around under the soft sheets. Smiling she turned back to the mirror to fret about her hair.  
  
~***~  
  
When Jack awoke he was surprised to see Eve pacing back and forth.  
  
"Morning, love. What's the matter?" He looked at her, brow furrowed.  
  
"What? Oh, nothing. . . I just. . . I'm wearing a dress. I'm powdered up. I'm not me, Jack. Well. . . the color is."  
  
Jack looked her over. "Eve, you don't need anything to be yerself. But, I gotta say, love, ye look beautiful."  
  
And she did. On her neck was a black, velvet choker with upside-down moon- shaped diamond hanging in the middle of it. Her earrings were little dangling moons as well, and there was a matching bracelet and ring. Apparently the set had once belonged to Julianna, and she had left it to Eve. The entire dress was black velvet and silver lace. There must have been shimmer in the powder for her face shined, and her eyes stood out with their black coal and glittering green eyes.  
  
She smiled shyly. Her hair, which she just finished, was in a decorative bun with tendrils of hair hanging out here and there, then some of her bangs framing her delicate face. Now those bangs shadowed her face, and Jack smiled at seeing her eyes in the shadow.  
  
"You have to dress up too, you know."  
  
Jack looked at her incrediously. "Ye almost got me their, lass."  
  
"Too bad it's not a joke, savvy?"  
  
Jack paled.  
  
"It's alright. I'll dress you." Eve grinned mischeviously.  
  
Jack smiled. "Oh, alright." He through his hands up in surrendor. Only then did he realize he was still extremely naked.  
  
~***~  
  
Eve looked Jack over. He was in a very nice black suit, and Eve had unplaited his hair and pulled it into a single braid in the back. She washed his face and shaved it for him, leaving a delicate thin mustache there.  
  
"Jack, love, you clean up nicely."  
  
He scowled. "Yeah, yeah. Anything else?"  
  
Eve smiled. "Two more things, love." First, she pulled out her kohl and drew a thin line around his eyes. Jack grinned at that.  
  
"Now close your eyes!"  
  
Jack looked up. "Why?"  
  
"Because you sound like a two-year old. Savvy?"  
  
Jack closed his eyes and mumbled about woman, but shut up extremely fast when Eve planted her lips on his.  
  
It was still his Eve, that was for sure. She tasted like mint chocolate under the lipstick. Just like all those years ago.  
  
"Oh, Jack, I missed you." 


	10. Guests and Triliguists

Eve slowly pulled on elbow-length black gloves and slipped the moon ring over it. The lace sleeves layered over the gloves and Jack couldn't help but pull her slim waist into his arms and kiss her soft lips.  
  
As soon as they seperated, Eve ran the satiny gloves on Jack's smooth face. "I love you, Jack Sparrow. Don't leave me again."  
  
"I won't, love."  
  
~***~  
  
Twenty minutes later Jack and Eve walked down the stairs arm and arm. Everyone who sat at the breakfast table looked up and gasped.  
  
Elijah's heart was threatening to pop out of his chest. Eve. . . it was barely Eve. It was Eve the Angel of Death, with Satan on her arm.  
  
Jack noticed everyone looking at them. Or, rather, everyone looking at Eve. He couldn't blame them, and held his head high, pulling her closer. Eve giggled and he smiled deviously, suddenly lifting her straight off her feet and into his arms. Only when they reached their seat at the long table did Jack let her down, but not before a sweet kiss.  
  
As Eve poured herself a cup of coffee, she looked at Elijah. He had also cleaned up, and looked extremely handsome.  
  
"Elijah! You look very nice! Clean up yourself?" Eve smiled at him, making Elijah work extremely hard to contain himself.  
  
"Ah, yes," He said hesitantly, "With a little help from a maid."  
  
Jack coughed to hide a laugh. Eve gave him a nasty glare. "Sorry! I didn't even do anything!" Jack said defiantly.  
  
Adam rolled his eyes. "My guests should arrive at one o'clock for lunch, and will be staying for tea. Speaking of guests, where is my son?"  
  
As if on cue, Christian walked briskly into the dining room, looking annoyed.  
  
"I apologize, everyone, for being late. I'm afraid there are some rather rude people on the streets of Port Royale."  
  
Eve looked over Christian scruptiously. She had to admit, he looked really, REALLY good. In a similar suit to Jack's, he was decked out in black with graytrimmings and accessories to it, and a sword shining on his belt.  
  
Eve stood and curtsied. Christian willed his heart to keep a steady pace. He bowed and took his seat across from her and next to his father.  
  
Eve, the devilish girl she was, noticed Christian's uncomfortablity, so she scooted her chair closer to the table and stretched her leg under the table, rubbing it suggestively. She through suspicion off of her by starting an animated conversation with Adam.  
  
Seemingly out of nowhere to anyone else, Christian jumped back in his chair and looked wildly under the table. Adam raised an eyebrow at his son, tapped him on the back, and watched with a confused expression as his son regained his composure.  
  
Eve raised an eyebrow, then started to listen to Jack and Elijah's conversation. She sent a sideways wink at Christian.  
  
~***~  
  
At 12:45, the doorbell rang in the Commodore's household. A few moments later a butler walked in and introduced Mr. And Mrs. Thomas McGreggor and their daughter, Anna.  
  
Christian cringed as Anna sat next to him, a bright smile under her blonde curls. Eve caught it, as did everyone at the table except the McGreggor's and Adam.  
  
Eve smiled at Anna. "Bonjour, Madam. Como tele vous?" (hello miss, how are you?)  
  
The poor girl, she had no idea how to speak French, and had no idea what Eve had just said. Eve recognized this and animatedly continued.  
  
"No hablas Frances? Tu hablas espanol?" Anna's eyebrows raised. (You don't speak french. Do you speak english?  
  
Eve put a mock-confused face on. "Tu hablas ingles?" (Do you speak english?)  
  
Mr. McGreggor intruded upon the (almost) conversation. "Si, nosotros hacemos." (yes we do)  
  
"No mas lenguas?" (no more languages?)  
  
"No."  
  
"Tu comprendes mi espanol muy bien. Tu hablas espanol!" Eve argued. (you understand my spanish well. You speak spanish!)  
  
"No mas. Tu hablas ingles?" (not much. Do you speak english?)  
  
"Si. Pero me gusta espanol mas. Y tu?" (yes, but I like spanish more)  
  
"Pero comprendemos ingles mas." (but we understand english more)  
  
"Ah. Then allow me to introduce myself. My name is Angel Spade, this is my husband, Jack Spade. Our friends, William Turner and Elijah Detroit."  
  
"A pleasure, all of you," Mrs. McGreggor said in a nauseatingly sweet tone, "Is Angel your real name?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Surprised at the shortness of the answer, Mrs. McGreggor stopped. "What nice friends you have, Mr. Riley."  
  
"Yes, very pleasant people."  
  
Eve spoke up again. "Dispenseme, por favor. Senor Riley, hagalo viene con mi para un momento?" (exuse me, please. Mr. Riley, will you come with me for a moment?)  
  
Adam, who understood Spanish fluently, stood and accompanied her outside.  
  
As soon as the doors shut Eve looked at him incrediously.  
  
"You're trying to set up your son! With a bimbo no less!"  
  
"Well yes considering the woman he wants is much to old and is married. Yes I am." Adam glared at her.  
  
"Who does he want? The Queen of England?"  
  
"No, silly girl! You!"  
  
Eve's jaw dropped. "Bloody hell," was all she said before walking back into the dining room.  
  
"Mis disculpas. El era grosero a su hijo." (my apologies, he was being inconsiderate to his son.)  
  
Jack listened carefully. "¿Por qué no habla usted inglés ahora?" (why not speak english now?)  
  
"Porque confundo mucho de personas estupidas." (because I'm confusing these really stupid people)  
  
"Trata de hacer su hijo se casa a esta chica estúpida," Eve continued, "y él mereció más." (he's trying to set his son up with this stupid girl and he deserves better)  
  
Christian spoke up as Adam walked in the room. "Quizá usted debe tratar un idioma que yo no sé." (maybe you should try a language I don't know)  
  
"¡Adam! ¡Yo no supe que su hijo habló español con soltura!" Eve said, smiling. (adam, I didn't know your son spoke spanish fluently.) "¿Habla él francés bien tambien?" (does he speak french well too?)  
  
"No, no yo hablo frances. Pero no tu hablas frances!" (no I don't speak french. But don't speak it!). Christian spoke up, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.  
  
Mr. McGreggor watched the rapid-fire language shoot by him and gave up.  
  
"M. Riley, j'aime votre fils beaucoup," Eve began speaking in French, her favorite language. Jack watched, amazed, as the poetic formation of each word fell from her lips like tears. "Ne pas le donner à une fille stupide comme elle." (Mr. Riley, I like your son very much. Don't give him to a stupid girl like her.)  
  
Adam looked infuriated. "Bien, Eve, vous ferait plutôt il vous a joint sur votre bateau de pirate?" (Well, Eve, would you rather he joined you on your pirate ship?)  
  
"Oui, en fait!" (yes in fact)  
  
"Le puits le demande alors!" (Well ask him then!)  
  
Eve stepped back, the her face grew resolute. She sighed and turned to Christian. "Christian, Vous me joindriez sur mon bateau comme un pirate? Sur le Dark Angel?" (Will you join me and become a pirate? On the Dark Angel?)  
  
Christian looked at her uncertainly. Eve sighed. "¿Usted nos unirá en el Dark Angel y un pirata es? Usted se sentirá libre, prometo. Es tanto mejor que la tierra." (will you join us on the Dark Angel and be a pirate? You'll feel free, I promise. It's so much better than land)  
  
Christian looked at Eve, then at Adam. He stared as if waiting for recognition. Adam nodded, shrugged, and walked out of the room.  
  
"Si."  
  
"Cheers, my good lad! Then I'll see you when we set off!"  
  
Mr. McGreggor looked up. "How do you remember three languages?"  
  
"My dear sir, I also know Italian, Russian, Portuguese, Latin, German, and a touch of traditional chinese."  
  
The eyes of the McGreggors widened. "You are schooled well for a female! For anyone!"  
  
"Quite. Jack here knows the Oriental languages. I'm all the romance ones and German ones."  
  
Everyone looked to Jack. He shrugged. "We sail. On long voyages you have nothing better to do than learn the language of the place you're going to next."  
  
The family looked to Elijah and Will. Will laughed, "I haven't sailed in years. I don't know anything but English and a tad of French."  
  
Elijah looked uncomfortable with the attention suddenly on him. "Eh, I know some Latin, I speak Welsh because of my heritage, and German I picked up. Eve taught me Spanish."  
  
"You taught him! Well!" McGreggor smiled at Eve.  
  
Anna, who had been quiet for quite some time, looked around and said, "That's amazing."  
  
Eve raised an eyebrow, but controlled a nasty one-liner from popping out of her mouth when Jack put his arm around her. "And that's why I love her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the last chapter the song was "Your Song" from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack. And for those of you questioning the languages, well she did have all those years. That's a LOT of spare time. Oh, and I'm a Spanish/French person, but my French is pretty rusty so if it's nasty I'm sorry. A lot of words I checked in my lil translating dictionary.  
  
Happy New Years! I have 11 minutes over here til 2004 starts!  
  
~*untypical*~ 


	11. Christian's kiss and Will's Story

Christian knocked politely on Eve and Jack's door. Fortunately for him, only Eve was home.  
  
"Hello," He stuttered, seeing her in a corset-like top and trousers, which she had changed into for the night, "I was just, er, wondering. . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Were you serious?" He spat out.  
  
"Which time?"  
  
"When you asked me to join you on the Dark Angel."  
  
"Naturally. I was surprised you spoke Spanish. Muy bueno."  
  
"So, I'm on your crew now?"  
  
Eve nodded and sat down on the bed, motioning for Christian to do the same.  
  
Christian's legs shook as he walked over. "Am I a cabin boy or something?"  
  
"No! of course not, love. You have more naval experience than a lot of my crew. You'll be a bit higher than that. Probably an average crew mate."  
  
Christian smiled crookedly and thanked Eve.  
  
"It's no problem, really. You'll love it, I can imagine it's in your blood, too."  
  
"My father was never a pirate!"  
  
"It don't have to be your father, lad."  
  
"Nor my grandfather or anyone."  
  
Eve chuckled. She would be surprised if Thomas Riley, Adam's father, was a pirate. She believe his job used to be as a computer analyst.  
  
"Your mother, lad! She and I met that way, as well as your father and her. I set them up, I did! Me and Jack."  
  
Christian's face lit up. Maybe the yearning he had felt for so long was because he needed to be free of uniform and rules.  
  
"We're humble pirates, lad," Eve said as she watched the thought pass his mind a few minutes later, "We don't murder unless someone attacks us, no worse than your average Naval vessel."  
  
Christian raised an eyebrow. Eve sighed, "Ok, so we drink a bit more, and we don't always pay for what we take. Happy?"  
  
He smiled. "Very. But my father won't be. He's going to stop us if we leave when he knows."  
  
"Exactly. And that's why we're leaving in three nights at 2 in the morning, savvy?"  
  
"You'd lie to my father like that?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"But you just said. . ."  
  
"If he asks when we're leaving I'll tell him at 2 in three days. Any assumptions he makes from there are his own bloody fault."  
  
Christian quieted. "Would you lie to me?"  
  
Eve's face softened for a moment, and she touched his face. "Ask me no questions, lad, and I won't tell you any lies."  
  
Christian looked her straight in the eye. The moonlight shone through the thin curtains and highlighted her face, her soft lips and thoughtful eyes. He put his hand on the side of her face too. And without really thinking, without considering that she was married and that she was much older than he, and that her husband was the notorious Jack Sparrow, he leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
When she responded by inching closer and wrapping her arms around his neck, Christian moved his hands to her waist, where the gap between shirt and trousers allowed him a touch of soft, cool skin. She shivered and opened her mouth, an oppurtunity Christian took to let his tongue wander.  
  
Finally they parted. Christian blushed, realizing what he had just done. Eve giggled. "C'mon, lad, I didn't stop you."  
  
Suddenly he realized how at ease Eve was, even after a few drinks. She was drunk!  
  
He stood, but Eve stood with him. She sauntered up to him and pushed her body on his, drawing her fingers over the thin material on his chest then weaving them together behind his neck (which was much higher than her height).  
  
"So do it again."  
  
Christian stuttered. His body was not making this easy. "D-do wha-at, Eve?"  
  
He barely caught her whisper "This," before she went on her toes and kissed him, this one deeper and more passionate than the last.  
  
Again when they parted, Christian wished he had done so right away. He backed away from her, frowned, and said, "As much as I want to. . . I'm sorry." He ran out the door and down the hallway.  
  
Eve stood for a moment, staring at the door. Then she walked to the bed, layed down, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
~***~  
  
Jack walked tiredly up the stairs. He had stuck around a little longer than Eve and everyone else to talk to Will by the fireplace. He reflected on the conversation.  
  
Will had said that Elizabeth had been forced to marry the Commodore, in the end, by her father. Then when Norrington had died, Eve had visited Elizabeth and Will, learning of Will's feelings. Soon after their departure, her father died. Then, grief consumed and drunk, Elizabeth wandered to Will's very own smithy, taking his best sword and shoving it through her heart. He told the story with no emotions.  
  
Then he talked about a short sailing expedition, with much more animation in his voice, with a band of pirates who had known his father. Jack had recognized the names, but Will had made a lot more out of three weeks then there was, and Jack had begun to get bored, so he left.  
  
And thus he was on the never-ending marble stairs, walking towards his wife and a large bed.  
  
He walked in the doors and saw his wife asleep on the bed. He stripped down to trousers and layed next to her, surprised to find the pillow wet with tears. Tired and filled with a little too much alchohol, he ignored it and snuggled up to her. 


	12. Drunk

Teehee. Every one is in for a hell of a night.  
  
PLZ don't take anything too seriously. And remember the character's state of mind before you judge their actions.  
  
IT'S NOT BLOODY MINE!!! WHY MUST I CONSTANTLY REMIND MYSELF??? *runs off crying hysterically like Christian at the end of Moulin Rouge (*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elijah saw Will staring into the fireplace. He walked over and sat in a over-stuffed chair, relaxed, and took a swig of the rum from the bottle in his hand.  
  
"'Ello, Will."  
  
Will looked up. "Hello, Elijah. Awake still?"  
  
"It would appear so," Elijah giggled. He was pretty drunk.  
  
"Gimme a sip of that."  
  
Elijah smiled evilly and said, "'Ell no! It's me rum! Get your own!"  
  
Will stood and did as Elijah suggested, but as he walked by, Elijah put out his arm and pulled Will onto his lap. "'Ello Handsome."  
  
Will struggled to get up, but Elijah held him down. He put the bottle on the floor, leaned down, and kissed Will.  
  
~***~  
  
Eve woke up with a horrid hangover, still rather drunk, with a lingering feeling of sadness, and a contemplation on why she couldn't see.  
  
Wait. . . maybe it was dark?  
  
She stumbled across the soft-wood floors and opened a window with no particular reason, considering that there were no curtains and she could see perfectly out the window anyway. She shook her head, cursing herself for falling asleep.  
  
After whacking her leg on the bedpost and running into the wall beside the door repeatedly, Eve made her way out into the hall and stumbled down that instead. She banged her head into a pretty candleholder on the wall, making her headache all the worse, finally reaching the stairs, which she tripped down.  
  
Landing finally with her bottom on the third step and her feet on the first, she watched the firelight flicker shadows on the wall and decided to go and sit by the fire. She had forgotten what she had come downstairs for anyway.  
  
After she sat down it took her a full three and a half minutes to see Will and Elijah making out on the plush rug beneath her feet.  
  
Another two to see the rum bottle. She picked it up and finished it off.  
  
Another five minutes and Eve realized what was going on. "'Ello boys."  
  
The two men stopped and looked up. Elijah looked totally wasted, and Will was closing in on it as well. They both smiled goofily at her and went back to what they were doing.  
  
Eve shrugged, still not in her completely right mind, and went outside. She sat on the porch of the large building and stared at the stars.  
  
"Drink up, me hearties, yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me," Eve sang quietly into the night. Then she fell over and passed out on the hard concrete.  
  
~***~  
  
The sun rose, shining into Christian's room and waking him. Outside, birds chirped and the sounds of the town awakening could be heard. He blinked in the bright light, then wandered blindly to his closet to get dressed.  
  
After dressing to a socially appropriate extent and waking up by splashing cold water from the basin on his bureau, Christian wandered down the hall, carefully avoiding Eve's room.  
  
Down the stairs he went, listening to the entire house awaken. Noting that the fire was still burning by the flickering shadows on the stairwell wall, he walked to it and ended up tripping over two very passed out men on top of one another, making the pile 3.  
  
And it was very inconvenient that a maid walked in upon hearing the thump and shrieked, running out of the room. The shrill sound seemed to rudely awake most of the house and Christian heard thumping upstairs.  
  
Quickly he got up, disturbing the two men who turned out to be Elijah and Will. The two moaned and cursed incoherently at their headaches, but when the caught sight of each other they jumped back and glared, remembering a bit of what happened the night before.  
  
Elijah pointed at Will. "You Eunuch!!!"  
  
"Me? I'm not a eunuch!!! You bastard!"  
  
"Yes, only I can call him a Eunuch," Jack sauntered down the stairs, not as effected by the amount of alcohol he had as the other two.  
  
Will nodded. "Yes, only Jack. . . wait, What!?"  
  
Christian looked around, shook his head, and walked out of the house to get away from the continued bickering and for a breath of fresh air. But to his luck, he only tripped over another body, this one a woman.  
  
"Eve? Bloody hell, was EVERYONE drunk?"  
  
Eve shot up and waved her hands around wildly. "Ye bastard!!! Scared the hell out of me you whelp!!! Bloody Eunuch. . ."  
  
Christian grinned sardonically. "Elijah's the eunuch, he and Will."  
  
Eve looked at him, profoundly confused, but shook her head and stood wobbly. "Not even gunna ask."  
  
She wouldn't have had time to anyway, because her lack of balance caused her to sway and fall into Christian's arms rather quickly.  
  
To their misfortune, Jack walked out only a second later, and seeing his wife in another man's arms, grew enraged.  
  
But not even the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow was completely unaffected by alcohol, and he stumbled, falling flat on his face.  
  
But not before grabbing Christian's sleeve, throwing Christian off balance enough to loose hold of Eve, who thumped on top of her husband.  
  
"Hello love."  
  
"Hi Jack."  
  
Adam Riley, hearing a scream that woke him up, was stumbling around his bedroom, not quite awake yet. And in only trousers so far, he heard shouts outside and peeked out the window.  
  
Now, the pirates weren't the only ones who were drinking. Adam was still a little tipsy from last night, after getting loaded to forget Eve and her ridiculous ideas.  
  
So Adam leaned out the window, and as soon as he did, he heard a cat-call from across the street. All the bickering below silenced for a moment, and Adam took advantage of it to get there attention.  
  
"Christian! Eve! Jack!" The three looked wildly around.  
  
"Over here!"  
  
Still flinging their heads about in search.  
  
Adam grew frustrated and flailed his arms about wildly to get their attention. He only succeeded in falling from the window with a yell and into the bushes below.  
  
Still having no luck in finding where the call had come from, the three shrugged and went back to arguing.  
  
~***~  
  
Elijah and Will had been arguing when a loud crash came from outside the side window. They ran to it only to see Adam Riley half naked and twisted in very odd ways in the bushes right below them.  
  
The men looked at each other, shrugged, and hoisted him in the window. Will, who was slowly regaining full common sense, called the maid in from dusting to take care of Adam.  
  
Unfortunately, it was the same maid that saw the two of them and Christian piled up in the parlor. She didn't take well to them and began to run after them with the feather duster in her hand.  
  
In a last resort the two ran outside, running straight into the bickering trio outside.  
  
Jack jumped back and reached for his sword, which consequently wasn't there. Instead he grabbed hold of a loose branch from the bush right behind him and pointed it at Will and Elijah. Eve snorted into a giggle, and Christian looked at her reproachfully.  
  
Jack realized what he held and raised an eyebrow. "Where's my sword?"  
  
Elijah giggled with Eve. Will looked at everyone and shrugged, walking back inside.  
  
But not for long. He soon ran right back out, feather duster close behind, and bolted down the path into the cobblestone streets.  
  
"And don't come back!" The maid yelled defiantly, then walked indignantly back into the house, shortly curtseying for Christian.  
  
His gaze followed the maid inside because he had no better place to move it. Finally, after a long, awkward silence, everyone filtered inside and went to their rooms.  
  
Eve walked by the parlor. "Hey! What the hell happened to Adam?" 


	13. Her Daughter

Ok, the first section of this fic is done, I'm jumping ahead a little bit because everything from here on out is repetitive. But here's the general jist of things.  
  
Eve, Jack, Elijah, and Christian sneak away like planned. Will, yearning to be out on the ocean again, goes with them, meeting them in the streets but never returning to the Commodore's home (because of the maid). Jack is named co-captain of the Dark Angel, and Christian is kept at an average crew member level. They go to Tortuga where they pick up a new cabin boy, and then begin their search for Anamaria.  
  
PS thanks for the great review Merlana!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(5 years after staying at Port Royale)  
  
Eve woke early and relieved Elijah of the wheel. She took out her compass and looked ahead into the sky that was still dark; they were heading west. Behind her a rainbow of colors illumniated the sky.  
  
She heard footsteps clunking up the stairs. It was Will, one of the crew who was always first to wake. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, walking up to Eve.  
  
"Up early today, eh?"  
  
"Yes," She sighed, "So your morning conversation with Elijah, I'm afraid, will be put off."  
  
Will shrugged, secretly upset. He had begun to look forward to the conversations at 5:30 in the morning with Elijah.  
  
Eve caught the look that passed over his face. "I'm sorry, lad. There's always tomorrow, I suppose."  
  
Will smiled and leaned against the wall of the ship. "So, Eve, how are you? I rarely talk to you."  
  
Eve smiled a little sadly. "Yes, that happens on a ship. I think. . . then I get caught up in my thoughts and kinda fade out from life."  
  
Will didn't understand.  
  
Eve laughed a bit, "Don't worry, lad! Tis nothing personal!"  
  
Jack sauntered on deck then, smiling as he caught sight of the closest people in the world to him. He walked across the clean decks and wrapped Eve in his arms, kissing her lightly.  
  
"Mornin', love. Will. Aren't ye up a bit early, Eve?" He asked, suggestive tones not missing in his voice.  
  
"Jack! Yes, I am. I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Restless?" Will asked.  
  
"Something like that. Something's going to happen today. I can feel in in the breeze. And the sky was red before dawn."  
  
Jack tensed up beside her. Will voiced what everyone was thinking. "Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Red sky in morning. . . sailor's warning."  
  
The three looked at each other.  
  
~***~  
  
It was passing midday when the new cabinboy, Jacob, pointed out a looming black speck on the horizon. Christian, who was in the crow's nest, looked out, confirming it.  
  
Jack and Eve came out at the same time, and Eve went to Jack immediately. He held her, worried. The entire crew came on deck at Christian's confirmation of Jacob's sighting.  
  
"Go on. Tortuga is nearby. We'll dock there. Find a course for us, Christian. Elijah, I want you to make the changes. Turner, you, Gibbs, Jacob, and Johanson make sure the cannons are ready, just in case. Don't open it up completely, we don't want to appear hostile for no reason," And Eve continued giving commands, still in Jack's arms.  
  
"Tyson, after the course is changed, relieve Christian and tell him to see me in my quarters."  
  
Eve left Jack to get dressed as a captain, because on a day-to-day basis she dressed simply, like a crew-member.  
  
Once in the safety of her cabin, she changed into black trousers and fishnet-like stockings, her best black leather boots, and a loose black shirt that she tucked in. On went her sash, tied loosely around her waist, and a pair of rouged-up leather gloves. She kohled her eyes and tied the pirate-coin medallion around her neck. Her wedding ring slipped on over the glove, as well as the ruby one, a new one that everyone on crew had, the ring Elijah had given her, and a thick sliver band. Her hair got pulled back and tied in under a black bandana, and she put large hoop earrings in. Her sleeves were rolled up to reveal the tattoos on her arm.  
  
The Sparrow tattoo was still there, but Eve had gotten a spade around it, to show that she wasn't just a Sparrow.  
  
Eve walked back out on deck. Mouths dropped. Rarely did the crew see their captain so. . . beautiful.  
  
Jack grinned. This gorgeous woman was his. And he caught the envious stares as she rolled into his arms, humming.  
  
~***~  
  
The other ship was heading towards Tortuga as well. The two docked at the same time.  
  
Eve, Jack, Gibbs, Elijah, and Will wasted no time in getting over to the other ship. Jack looked up, sheilding his eyes from the sun with his hand. "Permission to come aboard?"  
  
"Who be askin'?" A husky voice came from the deck of the other ship.  
  
Eve spoke up. "Captains Jack and Eve Sparrow of the Dark Angel. We want to talk to your captain."  
  
"Permission granted." Another voice, a female voice, overlapped the further questions of the male voice.  
  
Once on board, a tall, dark-skinned woman greeted them. "Hello," She said warmly, "You must be the captains my mother used to talk about."  
  
She caught the confused look on her visitors' faces and laughed. "I am Captain Bella of the Dark Dream. My mother was Anamaria."  
  
Jack put two and two together. "What do you mean, was?"  
  
Bella's face fell. "She was killed by poison. Laced swords of a French ship. She died slowly."  
  
Eve sighed. Bella looked at her, at her attire and eyes. "You must be Isabella Angel. My mother named me after you."  
  
Eve's eyebrows raised, then fell in the memories. "It's been a long time since I was called that. Very long."  
  
Bella nodded. "And you! Jack Sparrow, I presume?" She said, pointing at the only other man in a captain's attire.  
  
Jack scowled. "CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!"  
  
Bella nodded. "You are William Turner, I know. Mom had a great appreciation of you, dunno why."  
  
Will nodded. "We were good friends aboard the Black Pearl."  
  
"And what happened to the magnificant ship? I heard ye call your ship the Dark Angel."  
  
"Remade," Eve said non-chalantly, "Faster but a little larger."  
  
Bella's eyes widened. "Faster? I didn't think it was possible!"  
  
~***~  
  
Eve, Bella, Jack, Will, and Elijah sat around the table, the galley empty except for themselves and the ship's cook. They laughed as they downed bottle after bottle of rum and ale, telling stories of old times.  
  
Eve sat on Jack's lap, his head against her soft chest. Smiling, she said, "But seriously, this boy's father and I used to be the best of friends, and now he's a grumpy old ass!" She said, talking about Christian and Adam. ""E tried to get Christian to marry some twit named Anna! An' I jus' couldn't let it happen, savvy? So he came with me on the Dark Angel. An' o'course, this was right after I ran inta Jack, see?"  
  
Jack nodded, unbalanced from the bottle he just downed. "Yes, found me beautiful wife, I did!"  
  
Will laughed and schooched his chair closer to Elijah. Bella put her elbows on the table and leaned on them, gazing at the pirate couple in front of her, Jack and Eve. "Ye are a lucky bunch, eh? I'm almost tempted te look for me other half myself."  
  
Eve smiled and kissed Jack's forehead. Their hands locked under the table.  
  
A few moments of awkward silience passed. "So ye knew my mother?" 


	14. The Unbelieved Truth

Eve smiled. "Yes, love, I knew her. She and I were close on the Black Pearl a VERY long time ago."  
  
"How long? Me mum was nearing her 50's er something when she died. It couldn't have been more'n 10 years ago. And that would've made ye a cabin girl or something."  
  
Eve shook her head. "I was 19. It was, what? 20 years ago?"  
  
Bella gasped. "That would make you 39! Ye ain't 39!"  
  
Eve grimaced. "Wanna birth certificate?"  
  
Jack looked at the two women. "Bella, she's telling the truth. I was about 25."  
  
"Ye guys are lying." She said simply.  
  
They shook their heads. She looked to Will for support.  
  
Will shrugged. "It's true. I met Eve 20 years ago, and she was barely looking younger than now. And Jack? I knew him, what? Two or three years longer. I fought Barbossa with him."  
  
Bella frantically glanced at Elijah.  
  
He also shrugged. "When I was 14 I was a cabin boy. Eve was only 6 or 7 years older. Now I'm 33. Eve is still 6 or 7 years older."  
  
Bella looked around, backed away from the table. "Yer all playing with me mind. Ye aren't the Sparrows. They would be old, aye, that they would. Get off my ship, intruders."  
  
"Wait! Ye must understand. . ." Eve grasped at every straw she could.  
  
Bella grew enraged. "I MUST DO NOTING ON MY SHIP. NOW LEAVE!"  
  
The four left immediately and stood on the docks. They could she Bella's sihlohuette at the wheel, and decided to head back to the Dark Angel.  
  
Jack and Eve went to their room and Eve curled up on the bed in Jack's arms. A solitary tear fell down her face, hot on her cheek.  
  
Jack saw this and brushed it away with his thumb. Her skin was so soft under his hands, and he held her face for a moment and kissed her. She responded eagerly despite herself.  
  
Jack fumbled around with her sash and sword while Eve pulled his shirt over his head and threw it across the room. Her sash followed, then soon other articles of clothing. . .  
  
BOOM! 


	15. Bella's Anger

Eve quickly redressed and ran out, Jack struggling with his shirt but running after her. She looked up at the crow's nest and Christian and said, "Who is it?"  
  
"You won't believe this," Christian shouted, "It's the Dark Dream!"  
  
Eve cursed. She ran up to the wheel and brought the ship out of harbor and into the bay. The Dark Angel was undebatably the fastest ship in the seven seas, and if it was going to be fight or flight, Eve would fly.  
  
The Dark Dream bolted out after them, cannons blaring. Everyone's heart pounded faster with each boom, each crack on the ship.  
  
Suddenly Eve couldn't help but be relieved at reinforcing the entire ship when they rebuilt it 6 years ago.  
  
Jack came up behind her and scared her when he wrapped his arms around her at the sound of a boom. "C'mon, love. Let her soar."  
  
Eve put all her efforts towards speed. She raced to meet the sunrise that was just beginning to occur.  
  
~***~  
  
Bella shouted her harshest orders to the tiring staff. The Dark Angel grew farther and farther away. She cursed like the sailor she was, and then turned back towards Tortuga.  
  
Bella didn't like when people lied to her; and these people must have. Eve was not 39. It was impossible. She was gorgeous, young.  
  
But Bella remembered the stories her mother had told her about Eve. Anamaria said that Eve had a cursed pirate necklace, recieted a poem that went with it. Of course, Bella barely remembered the poem. Something about loosing twice. . .  
  
She cursed to herself silently. Foolish rhymes. Foolish stories.  
  
~***~  
  
Eve could have cheered when she caught sight of the Dark Dream turning back toward Tortuga.  
  
The crew was a bit sullen at the fact that they didn't get their time in Tortuga. But they followed commands as always.  
  
~***~  
  
Supplies were dwindling and stormclouds were on the horizon. Jack told Eve that they would have to take shelter in the nearest port. . . Tortuga.  
  
Eve bit her lip at the memory. But she nodded consent.  
  
Tortuga was nearly 8 hours away. By the time seven hours passed Tortuga was in sight on the horizon, but a storm looming above and fog rolling in.  
  
After an hour they still hadn't reached Tortuga.  
  
Suddenly a dark shape loomed in the fog. The crew cheered, thinking it was Tortuga.  
  
Boy, were they wrong. 


	16. Attack

Eich! So much homework. All my reviewers.this is coming to a close pretty soon, be sure to check out my other fic! Tattoos! Great feedback on that already!  
  
Sorry about them being a little farther apart.usually I update like every day. This one took so damn long. . . you better all review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cannonshots suddenly blared through the gathering fog. Immediately Eve and the rest of the crew understood.  
  
The Dark Dream had been waiting for them.  
  
Eve cringed as the first blow came to the hull of the Dark Angel. Immediately she shouted orders, as did Jack. The crew ran in organized frenzy, loading cannons and guns and arming themselves.  
  
Elijah watched in fear as Eve shouted desperately. He ran and retrieved her weaponry; her best sword, a silver pistol, three daggers and a number of throwing stars.  
  
Surprising her, he tapped her shoulder quickly, a little harder than he intended. She jumped back, but calmed herself quickly.  
  
Finally she realized his purpose, just in time to not yell at him. "Oh, god, thanks Elijah."  
  
Quickly she strapped the sword on her sash. The daggers were hidden in various places on her body; on her lower arm, hidden below a billowing sleave; in her knee-high boots; and tucked into her belt. She also tucked the pistol away. The throwing stars, which were in a leather pouch, was tied around her sash.  
  
She looked like a warrior princess.  
  
Elijah blushed. She turned to go but he reached out.  
  
"Eve, wait."  
  
She sighed in exasperation. "Elijah! We're being attacked!"  
  
"It's important."  
  
The dreadful serious note in his voice stopped her. "What?" The Dark Dream was coming upon them, and enemy pirates were beginning to board. Eve's eyes darted as one advanced slowly towards them.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Eve gasped. Her reflexes died. She totally forgot everything, even the pirate sneaking up behind Elijah.  
  
And maybe that was her flaw. Because she couldn't say anything before she realized that blood was suddenly pouring from his chest.  
  
Her eyes grew wide.  
  
Elijah's last words were "And I always have."  
  
A terrible sadness bloomed inside with her, coated with a thick layer of sticky rage. Eve immediately unsheathed her sword and sliced the enemy's head straight off of his shoulder.  
  
Never in the bays of Tortuga had there been so much slaughter. Blood laced the water and floated ashore, coloring the sands. Fish floated, dead, on the water, stained red.  
  
Eve saught out Jack. He had to be around somewhere.  
  
And she found him, lying in a pool of blood from a shot in his leg. Nearby, Christian lay. A beautiful dagger stood up straight in him.  
  
How beautiful dangerous things can be.  
  
Over the side of the Dark Angel, a body floated near shore, barely alive. Will Turner washed up on the bloodied beaches of Tortuga not too much later that night.  
  
Bella crept up upon Eve and Jack, Eve tending to Jack's horribly bleeding leg.  
  
Tears fell from Eve's eyes that felt so hot that she was sure they would begin to burn holes in the deck. Her hands looked as if she had just ripped open a thousand necks manually. She was unnaturally cold and pale. Her usual deft hands fumbled while tying a tourniquette around Jack's leg.  
  
Jack was passed out on the deck. Better that way, Eve thought. He won't feel so much pain.  
  
Behind Eve, the hiss of a sword being unsheathed sounded. She didn't turn around. All she did was kiss Jack, who was coming to.  
  
It was a soft, delicate kiss. A kiss that apologized, confessed, allowed, all in one. Cold lips pressed together in cold light. The stars began to twinkle out with dawn. The sunrise was a dark, dark red. The color of blood.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Eve gasped softly, sitting erect for a moment as the icy steel blade ran through her. Then she fell onto her beloved. And her last breathe laced the air with the pain of her life. The light faded from her green eyes.  
  
But they stayed green.  
  
~***~  
  
Bella didn't live much longer. A shot from no where rang out. But if one were to remove the gold-plaited bullet from the lifeless corpse, one would find it engraved with the initials A.R.  
  
Eve's tourniquette wasn't steady enough to stop the blood. Jack died from loss of blood as the sun rose completely into the sky.  
  
Blood ran in the sea forever afterwards.  
  
~***~  
  
On the beaches of Tortuga, a boy found a man washed on the red sand and took him home. The man, who had soft brown curls and empty brown eyes, remembered nothing but two sets of eyes. . . sea-green and warm brown. . . peering into each other with a love more amazing than anything in the world. 


	17. The Medallion's Curse: Epilouge

Epilouge  
  
~***~  
  
Tortuga later became known as the Blood Islands. It was always shrouded in a deathly cold and impossible fog, and the water and sands were blood red. It became deserted extremely quickly.  
  
Sailors who ventured into those waters never returned. Only one. A man, no one knows what his name was, who is his boyhood saved another man who washed up on the beach on the day Tortuga became cursed. The man he had saved, of course, was dead, But his story lived.  
  
His story told of two eyes, and the stars that related to them. Green and Brown.  
  
The man who returned brought more than just himself. He returned with an old gold plated bullet with A. R. engraved into it. He also returned with the story of a mermaid with moon-light skin and eyes that looked more like the sea than the sea itself. She had saved him, saying only, "Thank you."  
  
And the final thing. . . the most mysterious, perhaps, was the pirate coin medallion that the man returned with. Perfect condition.  
  
~***~  
  
The man who returned stayed in his family's stories forever. He gave the medallion to his wife to wear, and they began a tradition to give it to the next generation's woman.  
  
The day he gave it to his wife, on the smooth back of the coin appeared delicate, small writing engraved into it. It said,  
  
""One with sea-green eyes  
  
One time you shall loose  
  
The one man who holds you  
  
The one man who's blood runs in you.  
  
And your eyes shall turn to storms  
  
Gray and distant.  
  
Until the only one for you lives and accepts you  
  
And until you find the truth about Isabella.  
  
Until you find when you belong.  
  
If twice you loose  
  
Your sea-green eyes  
  
If twice the man is gone  
  
Then placed upon you is a curse  
  
To live forever  
  
But to never really live." 


End file.
